one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Ferra/Torr X Big Daddy
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! As the Rapture, and Outworld engage war, two constants are leading the pack; Torr, with his brute force, and Big Daddy with his Fist, Drill, and ADAM. In a battle of 2 X 1, will Torr and his annoying partner Ferra prove they're superior even under the sea, or will Big Daddy show them what it's like to truly be an enemy of even MORTAL KOMBAT?! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Ferra/Torr.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Big Daddy.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Heavy Rain OST - Last Breath) AREA: THE RAPTURE TIME: IRRELIVANT As Ferra & Torr entered the Undersea world of The Rapture, they decided to do their usual shenanigans, and murder the Little Sisters mindlessly. Unfortunately, a Big Daddy unit found out about the massacre, and rampaged to the last remaining Little Sister, and its lens turned red. Ferra found this to be very hilarious, and issued an Ultimatum... Ferra: Hey, Big Mama! Torr and I will mutilate her corpse even if you step aside, you "Big Sack-o'-Cwap! Then the worst happened. Andrew Ryan took over Big Daddy's communication system, now that he found out about the murdered Little Sisters... Andrew Ryan: You had your fun, you damn fool with a more foolish slave! Before Ferra could even let out a syllable, Andrew interrupted. (Cues Heavy Rain (OST) - 11 - High Tension (Jayden's Action Theme)) Andrew Ryan: You thought I was dead? That was merely a rumor. A sadistic duo like you has COMPRIMISED what's left of the remaining traces of ADAM! I am NOT proud of your efforts! Ferra was speechless of Andrew Ryan's genius-level mind that practically mortified both the Kombatants. And he was far from finished from his speech. Andrew Ryan: You're just a piss poor excuse of a Slave owner even... For that; your fun ends HERE! You are the worst enemies of all, you damn excuse for the Bulk & Skull archetype! Prepare to realize you are MUCH MORE THAN AN ENEMY OF THE RAPTURE!!! ANY AND EVERYTHING YOU EVEN THINK IS CONSIDERED BULLSHIT, AND NOW, YOU MUST DIE!!!!!! Big Daddy then returned to normal, injecting his last ADAM injection, hoping it's enough to last long enough to kill the petty duo. His Drill then Whirled like crazy. The only thing Ferra could do is jump on her partner Torr, and hope they win. Before the battle commenced... Andrew Ryan: My child... Evacuate the area at once for your own good. Little Sister: Got it, Mr. Bubbles. As she ran out of the vicinity, It all came down to who has more brute strength... (Cues Heavy Rain OST - The Chase) The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE... FIGHT! 59.9-52.5: Big Daddy began with a fire blast that burnt Torr. Ferra though, simply gave him a boost of forced confidence by jabbing her claws hard into his back. Torr tried a punch, which was negated by Big Daddy's equally powerful fist. As Torr was focusing on the fist, Big Daddy whirled his drill, and jabbed it into Torr, making him bellow out a scream. 53.2-50.8: Ferra: Torr! TORR! Don't let dat whirligig get to you! 49.5-38.6: Torr then got stabbed further by Ferra, and pulled out Big Daddy's Drill; but at a cost. His hand was torn to shreds, flesh exposed. Ferra was now enraged; Torr threw her with his remaining hand. However, Big Daddy easily whacked her out of the way only for Torr to knock him back on his spine. Ferra cackled... 40.3-36.8: Ferra: I'ma gonna chop yo' extremities so hard, you'll love the dammed pain! Torr simply bellowed. 34.7-23.1: But Big Daddy shot out a bunch of insects that bit at Ferra, and stung her hard. Torr, detecting a symbiotic distress, finally came to Ferra's aid, and attacked Big Daddy. This pissed him off so much, it put him in a Rage Status... 21.8-8.6: Torr tried backing off, but Ferra wanted to be the suicidal meat shield for Torr's own good. She took the blow. 19.6-17.8: Ferra: Sorry, buddy... 17.3-8.6: She was immediately drilled to death by Big Daddy's drill, still in his rage state. But Torr was enraged as well, for personal reasons... The lumbering Entity beat Big Daddy in the face until the helm cracked. Big Daddy's lens now turned a darker shade of red. Torr was in a state of pure horror, but couldn't give up without a fight to the end... 8.2-0.1: As Torr was equaling the strength of Big Daddy, it was a handlock that could've lasted forever... Until Big Daddy shot out electricity that not only paralyzed Torr, but even had its blood conducted, then collapsed him, THEN killed him... (Heavy Rain OST - The Chase Ends.) K.O.! With the Big Daddy looking at Torr, he crushed his head, and brains were being leaked all over. Mr. Bubbles decided not to harvest anymore Little Sisters until a Goldmine of ADAM is discovered. For now, it wandered aimlessly on its own... Results/Credits (Cues Bioshock Infinite OST - Elizabeth) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BIG DADDY! Ferra, & Torr are from MORTAL KOMBAT, owned by NETHERREALM Studios. Big Daddy is from BIOSHOCK, owned by 2K Games. Last Breath is from HEAVY RAIN, owned by quanticdream. High Tension is from HEAVY RAIN, owned by quanticdream. The Chase is from HEAVY RAIN, owned by quanticdream. Elizabeth is from BIOSHOCK INFINITE, owned by 2K Games. FINAL NOTE Happy Halloween, and stuff. That is all... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Battle of the Giants themed One Minute Melees Category:MORTAL KOMBAT VS BIOSHOCK themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with partners Category:Video game fighters Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain